marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker is a teenager from Queens, New York. Endowed with spider like abilities, Parker is the superhero Spider-Man. He was only an amateur superhero and internet sensation until Tony Stark, his idol, recruited him after the Sokovia Accords were passed. Biography ''Captain America: Civil War Peter got home from school to his apartment to see his Aunt May sitting down with Tony Stark, his biggest idol. Excited, Peter asked why he was there. Tony's cover story for Aunt May was a scholarship program, Peter was confused but played along. They later went into Peter's bedroom to talk privately to which Tony revealed he was really there to see Peter because he knew that he was Spider-Man. Tony had a word with Peter, and used F.R.I.D.A.Y. to show footage of Spider-Man from YouTube. Peter tried to tell him that it was fake and denied being Spider-Man, but Tony found his Spider-Man costume, he began making fun of his costume. After hearing about why Peter became Spider-Man and the life he lives, Tony offered for Peter to go to Germany with him, but he said he couldn't due to his homework. It was only when Tony jokingly threatened to tell Aunt May that Peter got worried and gave in, but used his Web Shooters to web Tony's hand to the door. He told him not to tell Aunt May that he was Spider-Man, to which Tony replied 'alright Spider-Man' before asking him to help remove the webbing. At an airport in Leipzig, Germany, Tony as Iron Man and James Rhodes as War Machine, intercepted Captain America's team. Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Wanda, Bucky, and Falcon had joined Cap's team. Peter, as Spider-Man, was on Iron Man's team. Vision, Black Widow, and Black Panther were also on Iron Man's team. Peter also received a new suit from Stark. The two teams fought at the Leipzig Airport, with Spider-Man first seizing Cap's shield with his webbing. Spider-Man also fought the Falcon and Bucky, but he got distracted by Bucky's metal arm, but he managed to web the both of them up, until Falcon piloted his drone Redwing to throw Parker out of the window. Ant-Man became Giant-Man, which surprised Spider-Man, he later remembered the movie "Empire Strikes Back" helped defeat him by webbing up his legs. Iron-Man and War Machine took down Giant-Man by punching him in the face, but Spider-Man was hit by Giant-Man and sent into some crates. While fighting Giant-Man, Spider-Man referenced the Walkers from Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back calling the movie a 'really old movie', causing War Machine to question how old he is. A bit injured, Tony went to check on him and recommended that Peter go back home to Queens, threatening to call Aunt May if he didn't, Peter tried to convince Tony that he could keep fighting, thinking he disappointed him, but he eventually gave in. In an after credits scene, Peter is in his room laying down with a black eye. Aunt May asks him who hurt him, and he says it was a guy named Steve, who was from Brooklyn and his 'big friend'. When she leaves his room, he tests his new Web-Shooters which then reflects a Spider-Signal onto his ceiling. Spider-Man: Homecoming ''To be added Character traits Peter is shown to be a kind, gifted 15 year old kid. He is also shown to geek out a little whenever he meets one of his idols like Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers. He is also shown to crack a few jokes and have a little chat with his enemies. Powers and abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses strength significantly greater than that of humans, enabling him to hold heavy objects and stand on his own battling other gifted humans. A video showed him catching and completely stopping the forward momentum of a 3,000 lb minivan moving at 40 mph while it was inches away from a bus. In Captain America: Civil War, not only was he able to catch a full force punch from the Winter Soldier's robotic arm with no signs of injury he was also able to casually overpower him he was also able to pull Captain America's shield out of his hands with his webbing while airborne. He was trapped under the weight of a jet bridge crashed onto him, while he was still able to hold it up. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man is incredibly durable as after being hit by a crashed vehicle he got up mere moments later and acted as if nothing happened, and can hold his own in battle amongst other gifted individuals. At the end of the battle, he only sustained a black eye and some exhaustion, even though he had been sent flying into walls, struck with a Vibranium shield and fell from several stories. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can move faster than any earthly creature, with quick reflexes that help him in both hand-to-hand combat and shooting web. During the events of Captain America: Civil War, he was able to catch up to both Falcon and Winter Soldier by web slinging. *'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are beyond that of normal humans, which made it hard to focus on one thing at a time stating that they had 'dialed up to 11'. This is why he wore black goggles which had slits on each lenses. Tony Stark later made Peter's new suit with mechanized eyes to limit his senses and focus them for him. *'Wall Scaling:' Spider-Man can naturally adhere to virtually any surface, allowing him to crawl on walls and ceilings. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man is able to precognitively sense danger, as displayed when he was able to detect something was wrong right immediatly prior to being disarmed by Scott Lang at the Berlin airport. It would seem this ability is unreliable if he is distracted, as he didn't notice Lang upon stealing Captain America's shield due tithe argument between Iron Man and Captain America. Likewise, he did not notice the Redwing drone while taunting the Falcon and Winter Soldier. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to create a powerful adhesive to serve as a "spider web" and to construct working electromechanical web-shooters. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, it can be assumed that Spider-Man has some skills in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Peter wore Web Shooters which he had strapped onto his wrist, Peter made the first variation of these and Tony Stark made the second. *'Web Fluid: '''A unique fluid developed by Peter that he uses to fuel his web-shooters and make his webs. It has been remarked by Tony Stark that the tensile strength of the webbing made by the fluid is "off the charts". *'Spider-Man suit:' Peter wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime, his first suit was made from cheap gloves, red and blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, red shoes and black goggles, he was later given a new suit made by Tony Stark after he jokingly mocked his old one stating that he was 'in dire need of an upgrade'. Relationships *May Parker - Aunt. *Ben Parker - Uncle. *Flash Thompson - Classmate and bully. *Liz Allan - Classmate and crush. *Ned Leeds - Classmate. *Michelle - Classmate. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and mentor. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally. *Vision - Ally. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Ally. *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture - Enemy. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Temporary enemy and idol. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Temporary enemy. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary enemy. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary enemy. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Temporary enemy. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Temporary enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Ant-Man'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - Tom Holland **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Tom Holland Behind the scenes *Before Holland was cast as the role, numerous fans petitioned for either Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield to return to the role, but ultimately they did not, but after Holland was cast, both Garfield and Maguire praised Tom Holland, with Garfield stating that he was 'glad to be just a fan again'. *Tom Holland is so far the youngest actor to portray Spider-Man in the movies at 19 years old at the time. *Jon Bernthal and Tom Holland made audition tapes together to get himself and Holland the roles of Frank Castle/The Punisher and Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Chris Hemsworth also put in a good word for him. *Tom Holland did a flip in his audition to get the role of Peter Parker. *Tom Holland is a trained Gymnast and Dancer, he works out regularly and does back flips in his back garden which he posts on his Instagram page, he even mentioned his workout routine involves electrocution at this EMS Gym he works out in. *Tom Holland did screen tests with Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. He mentioned he was 'frightened' during his audition until Robert Downey Jr took him aside and gave him advice, saying "Listen, I remember my screen test for Iron Man. I remember how terrified I was. Just think of it as an audition. It's nothing too scary. If you get it wrong, we'll just start again. No pressure." *Tom Holland has signed on for at least three films, not including his Civil War appearance. *Tom Holland wore a motion capture suit for Captain America: Civil War, so the suit was entirely CGI, but starting in Spider-Man: Homecoming, the suit will be practical and worn by Tom Holland. Trivia *Spider-Man is so far the second superhero to have a secret identity after Daredevil. *This is the youngest version of Peter Parker to be introduced into the movies, being only 15 years old, he is also the first to not have an origin story. *Spider-Man was going to have a larger role in Civil War, but when it looked like Marvel wouldn't be getting the rights to Spider-Man, they extended Black Panther's role. *Peter's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 8:30. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Spider-man-civil-war-flip-173554.jpg Captain America Civil War 125.JPG Captain America Civil War 127.JPG Spider-Man Civil War.png Captain America Civil War 153.png Captain America Civil War 169.png Captain America Civil War 170.png Captain America Civil War 171.png spideycwairport.png Spider-Man_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_War_Machine_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_War_Machine_2_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_Giant-Man_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man_Giant-Man_2_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Spider-Man Swing Captain America Civil War.JPG Spider-Man Iron Man Captain America Civil War.JPG Spider-Man Iron Man Captain America Civil War (2).JPG Spider-Man Captain America Civil War (1).JPG Spider-Man Captain America Civil War (2).JPG Promotion, Concept Art, and Filming Captain_america_civil_war_promoart-spiderman.jpg Spider-Man_Captain_America_Civil_War_Concept_Art.jpg SM1.jpg SM2.jpg SM3.jpg SM4.jpg SM5.jpg Spider-Man vs Ant-Man.jpeg Giant-Man_take_down_ESB.jpg TeamIronMan-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Spider-Man_Homecoming_poster.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming HollandSpideySelfie.jpg Tom Holland-0.jpg Spiderman-0.jpg 13522943 998973953485381 6596151645954770334 o.jpg HOMECOMING.jpg Homecoming.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic1.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic2.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic3.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic4.png Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-01.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-02.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-03.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-04.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-05.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-06.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-07.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-08.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-09.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-10.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-11.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-12.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-13.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-14.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-15.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-16.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-17.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-18.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-19.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-20.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-21.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-22.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-23.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-24.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Vulture Battle Concept Art.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-01.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-02.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-03.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-04.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-05.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-06.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-07.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-08.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-09.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-10.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-11.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-12.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-13.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-01.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-03.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-05.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-10.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-11.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-01.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-02.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-14.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-15.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-16.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-17.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-18.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-01.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-02.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-03.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-04.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-05.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-06.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-07.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-08.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-09.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-10.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-01.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-02.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-03.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-04.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-01.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Web-Shooters Set - August 8 2016.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 1.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 2.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 3.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 3.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-01.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-02.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-03.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-04.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-05.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-06.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-07.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-08.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-09.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-10.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-11.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-12.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-13.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-14.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-01.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-02.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-03.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-04.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-05.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-06.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-07.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-08.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-09.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-10.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-11.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-12.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-13.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-14.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-15.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-16.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-17.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-18.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-19.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-20.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-21.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-22.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-23.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-24.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-25.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-26.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-27.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-28.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-29.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-01.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-02.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-05.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-06.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-07.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-08.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-09.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-12.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-13.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-14.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-15.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-01.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-02.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-03.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-04.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-05.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-06.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-07.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-08.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-09.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-10.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-01.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-02.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-03.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-04.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-05.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-06.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-07.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-08.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-09.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-10.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-11.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-12.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-13.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-14.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-15.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-16.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-17.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-18.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-19.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-20.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-01.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-02.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-03.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-04.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-05.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-06.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-07.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-08.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-09.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-10.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-11.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-12.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-13.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-14.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-15.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-01.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-02.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-03.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-04.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-05.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-06.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-07.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-08.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-09.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Acrobatic Skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Geniuses Category:Captain America characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Allies Category:The Avengers characters Category:Avengers members